Getting over grudges
by Macotee
Summary: 7th year, and Draco asks Hermoine to help him get ready for the N.E.W.T.S something seems to have changed in him since the summer since his father got sent to Azkaban but coud he have actually changed? HermoineDraco FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

ok, first off, Harry and all them are in their 7th year. Second, Hermoine and Draco are the Head's of their houses. Harry isn't one for no fact other than it would inconvinience me. And lastly, this is my first HP fic so if it really sucks plz don't yell at me. If you find any major flaws with my story, review and let me know. If it's possible for me to change it and not greatly effect the outcome of my story i'll change it.  
  
oh and another thing, basically the whole story is in Hermoine's point of view (you don't know that much more than she does) I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other charactors  
  
H/D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She sat in Potions class near Harry and Ron. Normally she did really good in this class and kept Ron or Harry from putting in the wrong ingredient in their cauldrons, however, this time it was them who kept her from making the mistakes.  
  
"What's wrong Hermoine? Usually you're much better at this than we are."  
  
"Shut up Ron!" Hermoine snapped. She just didn't seem to be able to focus today. Her eyes kept wandering over to the insufferable, blonde Slythering who has tried to make their stay at Hogwarts as miserable as possible.  
  
"Earth to Hermoine" Harry said, waving his hand in front of her face. "You still with us?"  
  
She shook her head and forced her eyes away from Malfoy "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"You sure? You've been spacing out a lot lately."  
  
"Harry, I'm fine."  
  
"Then hurry up and finish you potion, before Snape sees you and takes points away from Gryfindor."  
  
She got busy and went to work. After a few minutes, however, she couldn't help but look at Malfoy again. Normally she couldn't stand the sight of him, but for some reason her eyes were drawn to him. 'What's wrong with me?' She thought to herself with a sigh.  
  
Just as she was about to look away, he looked up at her.  
  
'Oh my god' she thought as she frantically looked away, feeling her face flush with embarrassment. 'Ohmygodohmygodohmygod' she mentally chanted as she tried to make it look like she was doing her work instead of looking at him.  
  
As the class was coming to an end and everyone had turned in a sample of their potion, Snape reminded the class of their N.E.W.T.S. "And you better study because I can assure you that mine won't be easy."  
  
"Great" muttered Harry as they walked into the hallway, "Just what I need, assurance from Snape that the test will be hared."  
  
"Don't be a baby Harry," Hermoine said with and exasperated sigh, "You knew before that his test would most likely be the hardest. There is no way he's make it simple enough that you wouldn't need to study in order to pass it."  
  
As they made their way to lunch Hermoine suddenly stopped. "I forgot something in my room. Go ahead, I'll meet you guys there." She turned and walked toward the Head dormitories.  
  
When she was almost their, she ran into Malfoy, who (for once) wasn't with Crabbe and Goyle. "What are you doing here, Malfoy" She really didn't want to deal with him right then  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing, Granger. Shouldn't you be off at lunch with the weasel and Scar Head?"  
  
Hermoine just glared at him and moved to walk around him and continue her way to her room. But as she passed him, he grabbed her arm. "Wait a sec, Granger. I need to talk to you, and it would be best if Weasly and Potter weren't around."  
  
'Great,' she thought, 'what could he possibly have to say to me besides insults?' then a frightening thought hit her. 'Wait a sec, what if he DID see me watching him in class?!' She quickly covered her panic and tried to act as annoyed as she should. "What could you possibly have to say to me? And if it's more of your mudblood insults, just let me be 'cause I really don't have the time."  
  
"I actually wasn't going to insult you," Malfoy said, as he nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other. For once, in all the time Hermoine had known him, he didn't look as sure of himself or bigheaded. He actually almost seemed... scared.  
  
"Well then, what do you want?"  
  
"I- I just- I wanted to ask-" He closed his eyes in frustration, obviously not used to the in articulation. "You know and I both know that you are one of the three last people on earth I would ever ask for a favor, but the N.E.W.T.S. are coming up and you are the only person in this school who would know almost all of the stuff that's going to be on the tests."  
  
She almost burst out laughing. "You- you're asking me to tutor you?!"  
  
His face turned red, but she knew it was out of embarrassment and not anger. "No! It's just that- I have to make sure I pass- No, I have to make sure I ACE those tests."  
  
"Why? So you could finally prove you're better than the three of us? Better than me?"  
  
"If it was for that, do you think I'd come to you for help?"  
  
"Why then?"  
  
He just looked down, not saying anything at first. When he brought his head up and looked into her eyes, she seen something she'd never seen in him before. It was like he was showing her a piece of his soul. "So my father won't kill me."  
  
"What?!" She asked, not believing what he just said. "But he's in Azkaban"  
  
(A/N: Explanation will come later) " Do you really think they could keep him in there without the Dementors? Besides, he'd do it if I did anything to disgrace the family name."  
  
"Wouldn't that include asking a MUDBLOOD for help?" He sighed. "Please. I'll give you anything... Just name your price."  
  
She just stared at him, knowing he was expecting an amount of money, but she had a different idea. "I want you to never, EVER, insult me or my friends again." He stared at her.  
  
"Done"  
  
"No matter what they say or do."  
  
"Fine, whatever you want, just please say that you'll do it."  
  
"...Alright. Meet me in our common room at 10." "I'll be there." She nodded and continued on her way to her dorm... *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's only the first chapter, but there's much more to come. How'd you like it? It was good, so-so, sucked, Tell me! i need to know. Just press that little button at the bottom of your screen and tell me what you think. Thanks. 


	2. Getting to know better

I'm so sorry. For some reason this chapter had become the third chapter. So most of you had no idea what was happening. I fixed this as soon as I could. I hope this clears up a few things. Again, sorry for those who were inconvenienced.  
  
I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Thanks to those who left a review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As she sat down and joined Ron and Harry for lunch, they asked her what she went back for.  
  
"Oh, just some notes on stuff I KNOW will be on the test and that I think you two will overlook." As she explained some of the material to them, her mind kept wondering to Draco.  
  
"Hermoine!" Ron snapped his fingers in front of her face. She found that she was once again staring at Malfoy, who was across the room eating at his table.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were spacing out again."  
  
"Was I"  
  
"Yes you were." He said, "And you were staring at Malfoy."  
  
She shook her head "No I wasn't."  
  
"Yes you were. You were looking right at him."  
  
"If I was, it wasn't intentional. I just have a lot on my mind."  
  
Ron seemed to buy it, Harry, on the other hand, didn't look too convinced. But he dropped the subject and they ate the rest of their lunch  
  
%^%^%^%^%^  
  
After lunch they had transfiguration with McGonagall ((sry if it's spelled wrong)) and (thankfully for the three Gryfindors)) Ravenclaw instead of Slytherine.  
  
As the class went on her mind, yet again, was wondering to Draco, their strange meeting they had by the dorms, and the one later tonight  
  
"Miss Granger?"  
  
She snapped from her thoughts. "Yes, Ms. McGonagall?"  
  
"Now that you've joined the class, could you show us the proper technique for turning an inanimate object into a living one?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." She did so and managed to keep focused on the rest of the lesson.  
  
%^%^%  
  
As the trio made their way out of class, Ron and Harry started asking Hermoine what was wrong. "I already told you. NOTHING is wrong with me"  
  
"But you keep spacing out like you're in some kind of trance. Even in McGonagall's class! Something must be wrong."  
  
"Well there's isn't!" she snapped. "And even IF there was I wouldn't HAVE to tell you. But there's nothing wrong so you don't have to worry!" she sighed and turned to leave. "... I'll meet you guys later for dinner."  
  
"Hermoine..." Harry called after her, but she didn't turn around. She continued to go to her dorm.  
  
&$&$&$&$&$&  
  
She sat in the armchair of the Head Common Room with her Transfiguration book, along with her pen and parchment, in her lap, looking for in information that would defiantly be on the N.E.W.T.S.  
  
She must've dozed off or something cause the when she looked at the clock it was almost 6:30. (It was about 4 when she started) She was late for dinner.  
  
"Oh Bloody Hell" she muttered under her breath as she left her belongings in the chair and rushed to the dinning hall.  
  
As she left a figure stepped out of the shadows. Draco watcher leave just as he watched her while she slept. He smirked as he seen her close the door behind her and he went into his room.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@  
  
"Glad you finally made it Hermoine. Me an' Harry was about to come looking for you"  
  
"I'm sorry, I fell asleep while I was taking notes."  
  
They stared at her. "Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yes, I just haven't been sleeping well... weird dreams." About someone you don't wan to know. ((she added the last part mentally))  
  
"What kind of dreams?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. Besides... I don't even really remember them anyway" Which was the truth. The only thing she remembered about the dreams was that they involved Draco Malfoy, and if Ron and Harry knew that they'd be furious.  
  
They dropped the subject and they discussed the N.E.W.T.S. as they finished their dinner.  
  
#|#|#|#|#|#|#|  
  
Wednesday Night  
  
By the time Hermoine made it back to her room and finished all of her homework it was 9:45, so she figured she should just go wait for Malfoy in the Common Room.  
  
Normally she would have told Malfoy to meet her a little later, but she knew the other Heads went to bed early.  
  
When she got there, however, she found that Malfoy was already there. "Why are you already here?" she asked, clearly surprised.  
  
He shrugged. "Had nothing better to do."  
  
She sat down next to him on the couch with some of the textbooks she had brought from her room. "So what do you want to start with? You are taking this classes aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess we could start with Potions, that will most likely be the hardest."  
  
Hermoine asked him the purpose of some potions, and the key ingredients of others. All of them, she was sure, would be on the N.E.W.T.S.  
  
It was near midnight when they decided that that was enough for the night, they would have stayed longer, but they both had morning classes.  
  
Hermoine, I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Weasly or Potter about this. I'm a man of my word and I 'd hate to break it because they knew what you were doing for me."  
  
Not only did she that he didn't say her friends' names with contempt and spite in his voice like he usually did, but he also said her first name, instead of calling her Granger.  
  
"The thought didn't even cross my mind. Besides, helping you study is also helping me. Ron and Harry would be too pissed off about me helping you to understand that."  
  
He smiled at that, and it wasn't his famous smirk she was so used to seeing, but a genuine smile. She never seen him do that before, but she decided that she liked it when he did and she couldn't help but smile back.  
  
After a moment his smile turned into a smirk, "You do realize how hard it will be for me to fulfill my end of the bargain, especially without letting people, especially Potter and Weasly, that I haven't gone soft.  
  
She hesitated at that. "Well... if they say something to you, you could insult them back, but little insults.... And absolutely no pranks."  
  
The smirk was still on his face and he looked like his normal cocky self. "Like I said Granger, I'm a man of my word."  
  
She nodded and went to leave, but before she could she felt him grab her arm. "Hermoine..." She felt her heart race as she turned toward him. "I... thanks" he murmured, looking at the ground.  
  
She gave him a small smile and nodded her head in acknowledgement.  
  
He turned and quickly left the room.  
  
She picked up her books and went to her room to go to sleep.  
  
@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@  
  
Hermoine woke up the next morning with a frown. She was getting tired of not being able to remember her dreams. She only knew who the dreams involved, but nothing else. Sometimes they were just about her and Draco. But other times they also included Harry and Ron, and even a few had Lucious, Draco's father.  
  
She shook her head, trying to shake away the confusion and frustration.  
  
As she got ready for the day (showering, getting dressed, ect...) her mind kept wondering to Malfoy and what her dreams could've been.  
  
When she thought the idea that they could've been of a romantic nature, she immediately dismissed it and thought she should be revolted by it.... But she wasn't... And that scared her. 'How could I not be disgusted by the thought of being romantically involved with that... that.... Fiend?!' she thought to herself.  
  
A voice in the back of her head spoke up. 'Because he isn't one. You seen him last night. He was nothing like the Malfoy you knew all those years.'  
  
'Only because he wants something' she answered.  
  
'Yes,' the voice said 'you' and it said no more.  
  
Now Hermoine was pretty much freaked out. How could she possibly think those kinds of thoughts? If anyone, you'd think I'd be Harry she'd be interested in.  
  
She shook her head, took her disturbing thoughts and locked them in the back of her mind.  
  
She put on a smile and went to join Harry and Ron for breakfast.  
  
((A/N: okies that was the chapter that accidentally got left out. It basically just shows you their first tutoring session and how they reacted to each other. I hope you liked it. But whether you did to you didn't, please review and let me know)) 


	3. Painfull flashbacks, defending the enemy

Sorry it took me a while to update, but here it finally is... the third chapter. I hope you like it. Don't forget to review!  
  
I don't own HP or any of the char.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
((Thursday Morning))  
  
Hermoine woke up the next morning with a frown. She was getting tired of not being able to remember her dreams. She only knew who the dreams involved, but nothing else. Sometimes they involved just her and Malfoy, but other times they also involved Harry and Ron. And a few times they even involved Lucious Malfoy, Draco's father.  
  
She shook her head, trying to shake away her confusion and frustration.  
  
As she was getting ready for the day (showering, getting dressed, ect...) her mind kept wondering to Malfoy and what her dreams could've been about or meant.  
  
As she was thinking, the idea that they could've been of the romantic nature, she immediately dismissed it and thought that she should be disgusted with herself by the idea, but she wasn't. And that scared her. 'How could I not be disgusted by the thought of being romantically involved with that, that... fiend?'  
  
A voice in the back of her head spoke up. 'Because he's not one. You seen him last night and he was nothing like the Malfoy you knew for all those years.'  
  
'Only because he wants something."  
  
'Yeah,' the voice said. 'you.' and then it said no more.  
  
Now Hermoine was pretty much freaked out. How could she possibly think those kinds of thoughts? If anyone, you'd think it'd be Harry she was interested in, or maybe even Ron, but never Malfoy.  
  
She shook her head, took her disturbing thoughts and locked them into the back of her mind. Then she put on a smile and went to join Harry and Ron for breakfast.  
  
It was almost Christmas break and the dining hall was abuzz with all the students talking about their plans.  
  
When Hermoine walked up to the Gryffindor table, Ron and Harry were already discussing it.  
  
"What do you mean you can't stay here over the break?!"  
  
"Well," Ron said, "Mum wants us all to home for the holiday, and she wants you and Hermoine to come to."  
  
Harry sighed. "Fine. If you have to go I guess."  
  
"What about you Hermoine?"  
  
She shrugged. "I dunno... I was hoping to use the break to study... I'll see if I can, I'm not sure."  
  
"Great!" Ron said, obviously taking her hesitant answer as a yes.  
  
She just sighed and let him be happy. If she ends up staying, he could be mad at her later.  
  
After they finished breakfast, they went to their first class of the day. Defense Against the Dark Arts. Since Hogwarts needed that class open and they were a little short on teachers, Snape got to teach both Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts.  
  
"Good Morning, class," Snape said, "Take your seats."  
  
Since he got his 'dream job' he hasn't been nearly as hard to deal with as he used to be, but he still went a little out of his way to make the trio's lives miserable (Just not as much) They had this class with Slytherine.  
  
"This," he said as he walked around the room, placing papers on the students' desks. "Is the last test you took. Some of you did very well," he glanced at both Hermoine and Malfoy "While others" he glared at Harry, "did very poorly" Many Slytherines snickered at this, but Hermoine noticed that Malfoy didn't.  
  
When he finished passing out the papers, he turned to Harry. "Potter, you failed. Usually you don't do that bad in this class, although I can't say the same for Potions. Please see me Saturday for detention."  
  
Snape also gave detention to Longbottom and a few of the Slytherine who failed.  
  
"10 points to Gryffindor, because Miss Granger was the only one to get an A" He scowled, but at his own house, not the Gryffindors.  
  
((A/N: Hermoine started tutoring Malfoy after the test))  
  
"Damn it," said Harry, once they left, "I was hoping to go to Hogsmede this weekend."  
  
While Ron tried to comfort him, Hermoine showed him no sympathy. "That's what you get for not studying"  
  
Harry scowled and was about to say something like how he at least had a life outside the class, but Malfoy, along with Crabbe and Goyle, passed by them so instead of taking his anger out on Hermoine, he decided to take it out on Malofy, he deserved it anyway.  
  
"Hey Malfoy!" Draco turned, "How'd it feel to be bested by a 'lowly mudblood'?" Harry only said that because that was what Malfoy had always referred Hermoine as.  
  
Draco, however, didn't react at all to what Harry said. He simply looked at Hermoine and said. "Congratulations Granger." Then he turned and left, leaving Ron, Harry, and his companions (Crabbe and Goyle) shocked and a little scared. Crabbe and Goyle hurried after Malfoy, before they turned the corner they heard one of them ask why he didn't insult or fight back, but his answer was lost to them.  
  
"What the bleedin' hell was that?" Ron asked, his eyes wide. "That wasn't Malfoy..." He said looking at Harry and Hermoine, "Was it?"  
  
"I... think so" Harry said, still staring at the spot where Malfoy had been standing.  
  
Hermoine could barely contain her laughter. She had known he would refrain from insulting them, but she didn't think he would go as far as to congratulate her. "C'mon" Hermoine said, grabbing both Rona and Harry's arms, we have to get to Charms. If we're late, Flitwick will get mad.  
  
They hurried off to their next class, which they had with Hufflepuff.  
  
"I still say it wasn't Malfoy" Ron said, folding his arms across his chest, refusing to believe it. "He would NEVER say that to Hermoine."  
  
Hermoine sighed "Maybe he just wasn't in the mood for picking a fight."  
  
"That's the problem," Harry said, "Even if he wasn't in the mood to pick a fight with you, he wouldn't pass up a fight to pick a fight with me. He didn't even mention me failing or getting detention once." Once he mentioned the detention he was reminded that he couldn't go anywhere that weekend and was put in a bad mood again.  
  
Hermoine shrugged, "Well, maybe he's changed"  
  
Ron and Harry stared at her. "People like Malfoy don't change 'Moine" Ron said.  
  
"How do you know?" Hermoine said, her hands on her hips.  
  
"They- they just" Ron let out a frustrated sigh. "They just don't!" Ron went on to lunch, leaving Hermoine and Harry standing in the hall.  
  
Harry gave her a look of apology before running after Ron.  
  
Hermoine shook her head and (not feeling very hungry) went to the Head Common Room.  
  
After a while, she heard the portrait open. She looked up from her book just long enough to even though she already knew who it was. "Hello, Malfoy," she said, returning her eyes to her book.  
  
He chuckled, a sound she rarely heard unless it was at someone else's expense ((usually hers or one of the other Gryffindors)) "That was fun, did you see their faces?" another laugh escaped him.  
  
She could help but let out a giggle. "They looked as though they seen a ghost."  
  
He looked at her in confusion. "But they see ghosts all the time"  
  
"Sorry," she said "Muggle expression. Muggles don't see ghost very often."  
  
"Ohh," he said. There was a few moments of silence before he spoke up again. "I noticed you weren't at lunch"  
  
"Yeah, me and Ron got in a bit of a spat. I was about you actually." She glanced at him.;  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah," She let out a little laugh. "He thought you weren't you. He was convinced that you were You-know-Who."  
  
He laughed a little at that, but she could tell it was half-hearted. She figured it had something to do with his father, being a death-eater and all. Especially after he was sent to Azkaban.  
  
She didn't know exactly how he was caught, but there were different stories. Some included Harry (She knew those ones weren't true) but she also heard it was Draco who turned him in.  
  
"So, why aren't you at lunch?" She actually was curious and not just making conversation.  
  
He shrugged "I didn't feel like sitting with my house. They've been annoying lately... and I was curious to why you weren't there." He seemed hesitant(and almost scared) when he said the last part.  
  
"what did you get on that test?"  
  
"I got an 89, I made a stupid mistake. I wrote down a spell that would enhance the attack instead of repelling it." He shrugged at the look she gave him. "I didn't have my coffee that day"  
  
They both laughed at that.  
  
"So," Hermoine said, "did you want to study tonight? I know the N.E.W.T.S. aren't for months yet, but you can never be too prepared."  
  
"Sure," he shrugged, "It's not like I have anything better to do."  
  
She looked at her watch. "I have to get going. I don't want to be late for my next class" She grabbed her books and left the Head Common Room.  
  
Draco followed her out. "What do you have?"  
  
"Herbology. Professor Sprout is giving us a test. Sort of like a pre- N.E.W.T. thing. You?"  
  
"History of Magic, but I'm not exactly sure what we're doing... I'll see you tonight" Draco said as he parted ways with Hermoine and as Harry and Ron came up.  
  
"What were you doing with the ferret?!" Ron asked, not believing what he just seen. "You hate him, how can you stand walking with him?!"  
  
Hermoine sighed. "We are both Heads of our Houses, we share the same common room," ;as well as a bathroom; she added silently, "we just figures we should try and get along." as she said this, she walked past them towards the greenhouse.  
  
"What do you mean try to get along?! How could you get alone with that nasty, hateful, vile-"  
  
Harry cut off his ranting; "Knock it off Ron. She's right. And if he's not insulting her, or us I must add, then we have no right to be angry with him."  
  
Hermoine gave him a smile of appreciation.  
  
Ron stopped talking, but he continued to sulk.  
  
As they let Herbology, Ron said to Hermoine, "I'm sorry for acting like a jerk earlier, it's just that I don't trust him."  
  
Hermoine nodded. "I understand. He has done some pretty awful stuff to us in the past. But I think he's changing, becoming a different person" And she truly believed that. Even though it was through their deal that he wasn't insulting them, it seemed that he was using that so it wouldn't be as obvious. A part of the back of her mind whispered 'and you want that to happen because you like him.'  
  
'No, I don't. Just because he's hot and has the most amazing eyes I've ever seen doesn't mean I want him to be a good person just so I could allow myself to date him.'  
  
'You love him' the back part of her mind said. And with that, she thought of the man she thought she had loved. Viktor Krum. Tears came to her eyes as the memory played out before her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
"Hurry 'Moine or you'll be late." Harry said as he handed Hermoine her bags. "You don't want to miss your flight."  
  
Do you think he'll be surprised?" Hermoine asked, the excitement clear in her voice. He wasn't expecting her until tomorrow.  
  
"Defiantly. And he'll be ecstatic to see you."  
  
She gave Ron and Harry a quick hug before getting on her plane, and landing where she knew Viktor was staying for the holiday.  
  
As she got to his place she nervously knocked on the door. It fell open, but there was no answer. She timidly stepped in. "Hello? Viktor? Are you here?" She received no answer, but she heard movement upstairs. She went up the stairs and stood in front of the door where the noise had come from. She slowly turned the knob and the door fell open.  
  
There in the middle of the room was Viktor. He was making out with a topless girl who was most likely a girl from his school.  
  
Viktor heard the door open and when he turned to see what it was he seen Hermoine with her shock, betrayal and hatred written clearly on her face.  
  
Hermoniny.." he said as he got up, leaving the girl on the couch covering her chest, and walked over to her. She slapped him before he could say anything and ran out of the house and got back on the plane  
  
~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
Hermoine wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Hermoine, what's wrong?" Harry and Ron asked. There concern apparent on their attractive faces.  
  
"Nothing. I just started thinking of last year, that's all."  
  
They knew immediately what she was talking about. "Oh Hermoine..." They said as they each gave her a reassuring hug. "He was a bastard. He never deserved you in the first place." Ron said.  
  
She gave him a small smile as they entered Potions.  
  
"Great," Ron said under his breath, just loud enough for Harry and Hermoine to hear, "Snape twice in one day" then he noticed Draco entering the dungeon. "Oh, and Malfoy. Terrific."  
  
((A/N: I'm not sure how their schedule works or anything so I'm just going to make it up as I go.))  
  
Hermoine turned to see where Ron was looking. Draco looked up at her and she gave him a tiny smile before turning away and sitting near Ron and Harry.  
  
"Good afternoon, class." Snape said, he was in a pretty good mood. "Today we are going to review a potion that will be very helpful to you when you take your N.E.W.T.S.  
  
"I know some of you." he said looking at Longbottom, "Get very nervous on tests and that is why you fail. So we are going to make a calming drought, which you should have mastered in your first or second year, test it, and if it is successful, you may bottle it and save it so you can use it on your N.E.W.T.S.  
  
"I won't give you the ingredients of the procedure. This is one of the simplest potions and you should be able to brew it without any problems.  
  
"And since Mr. Malfoy's and Ms. Granger's partners are both out sick, you two will work together." He motioned for them to sit together and Malfoy quickly grabbed his stuff and sat next to Hermoine, who was relieved that she didn't have to be surrounded by Slytherine.  
  
"Hey," he whispered as he sat down. She gave him a smile.  
  
"You may begin." Snape said as he sat down at his desk.  
  
Hermoine turned to Malfoy. "You remember how to make this, right?"  
  
He nodded, "You wanna get the ingrediants while I star the cauldron."  
  
"Sure," she said as she got up.  
  
When she returned with the right ingredients Malfoy had the fire going and he had the procedure written down. "I just wanted to make sure it was right." he explained, handing her the parchment.  
  
She looked it over quickly and nodded "It's right." She then reached for the moonstone, which needed ground into powder.  
  
((A/N: I searched for a proper ingredient, but I couldn't find one so I improvised by using an ingredient from the Draught of Peace.))  
  
However, at the same time, Malfoy reached for the same thing, (Neither of them were paying attention) and when their hands touched they jerked away. They laughed nervously, both of their faces flushed a little with embarrassment.  
  
Ron seen this, and his face went red with anger and jealousy.  
  
"Ron, what's wrong?"  
  
Ron pointed to Malfoy and Hermoine, who were flirting like crazy. (even though neither of them realized it.) "I don't trust him'' he whispered.  
  
Harry shook his head. "I think you're over reacting. Hermoine's a smart girl. There's no way she'd let Malfoy fool her... I think he might actually care for her."  
  
"What?!" Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. "He's hated her all those years calling her all those names and suddenly he decides to change and take interest in her? I don't think so I don't trust him." Harry just shook his head and continued to prepare the drought.  
  
Ron and Harry weren't the only ones to notice the spark between Draco and Hermoine, Snape also watched them.  
  
"You know this potion quite well, don't you Hermoine?" Draco commented as Hermoine quickly prepared the potion.  
  
"Well, I get worked up easily, especially when it comes near time for finals or other big tests. Like right before the O.W.L's I couldn't sleep at night unless I took this drought."  
  
When the drought was finished she put some in two viles for testing. Then she pulled a flask from her bag and filled it with the potion. She seen his curious look and explained. "I'm running low, and since we're making it now, I don't see why I shouldn't take advantage of it instead of making the potion again in less than a week."  
  
He laughed. "True. That would be a waste." He grabbed the viles and took them to Snape.  
  
"Keep them, you'll test them on yourselves near the end of class." Malfoy nodded and turned to go, Snape grabbed his arm. "Don't you think you're playing with fire, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"First you turn in your father n and now you are getting involved with a mudblood?"  
  
"Sir, me and Hermoine aren't-"  
  
Snape cut him off. "Don't you realize what your father will do if he finds out about this? And believe me he will. IT will be no problem for him to break out of Azkaban and come after you and Ms. Granger."  
  
((A/N: There are no dementors))  
  
"First of all, sir, me and Granger aren't involved. Secondly, I knew the consequences when I turned him in. I'm well aware of the situation, Professor."  
  
With that, he turned around and returned to his seat next to Hermoine, who had busied herself with writing, now wanting Draco to know she had overheard his conversation with Snape. 'So he did turn his father in' she thought to herself.  
  
"Yes, I turned him in" he said, as though reading her mind.  
  
"What?" she asked, surprised that he said that.  
  
"I know you heard me and Snape said. By accident, of course" he added a wink to the last part.  
  
She laughed, clearly embarrassed that he knew she heard. "Was it a hard decision to make?"  
  
"I'll tell you about it tonight. If you'd like. I don't want some of the Slytherins to know about it."  
  
She nodded, completely understanding. She switched the topic and they started talking about Quiddich.  
  
Soon it was time to test the droughts. Everybody's had worked efficiently, except for Longbottom's, who had accidentally added the ingredients in the wrong order.  
  
Snape shook his head. "Five points from Gryffindor. Mr. Longbottom, you'd think after seven years in my class that you'd be able to at least prepare a simple drought." Neville hung his head and looked apologetically at the rest of his house. Snape sighed. "Class dismissed."  
  
As Malfoy stood up and passed Hermoine (who was still sitting down) . He put his hand on her arm and whispered in her ear. "See you tonight." A chill went down her spine when she felt his warm breath on her neck.  
  
When Ron and Harry caught up with her, Ron was fuming. "What the bloody hell where you doing?!"  
  
"What?" Hermoine asked, she really didn't know what he was talking about.  
  
"You were flirting like crazy with Malfoy. MALFOY for god's sake"  
  
"What are you talking about?! I wasn't flirting, I was being friendly. I acted no differently with him than with you and Harry."  
  
"But we're your best friends and he's your enemy. How can you treat us the same?"  
  
"One," She lifted a finger, "He's not my enemy... not anymore. Two" another finger, "Who are you to tell me how I can treat or act around another person? Three," a third finger, "You're acting more like my enemy right now than he is." With that, she turned on her heel and stormed down the hallway towards the Great Hall.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Can't you go one day without pissing her off?" He ran to catch up with Hermoine, leaving Ron alone in the hall.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~ There you go. That was the third chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Now if you could just do me a favor and push that little button in the corner and tell me what you think, I'd try to get the next chapter up real fast. Thanks! OH, and if you have any questions, comment, suggestions, ect... wither put them in a review, or you can e-mail me at steph132005@msn.com 


	4. talking and kisses

Hey, another chappie, I hope those who are reading this enjoy it. It was a pleasure to write, especially since that i get REAL bored in class, and have nothing better to do than to write in a notebook, then type and post it when I get home... yep, I have no life. lol. Enjoy.  
  
Oh, and i wanted to thank those who have reviewed my story. You don't know what they mean to me (unless you write stories and know how hard it is to write a story good enough for reviews). I thank littoxkigga wolf-boi and jess. the THREE people who have reviewed my story. I hope you will keep reviewing and tell me what you think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
During dinner, Ron appologized, AGAIN, to Hermoine, who forgave him.  
  
"Hey Hermoine, you never told us if you were comming with us for the Holiday."  
  
Hermoine mentally slapped her head, she had completely forgotten about tonight being the last night before everyone left for vacation. She bit her lip. "I can't go guys. I need to stay here... oficial Head duties." She wasn't very good at lying, but this one wasn't actually a lie, she did have Head duties, but she would be able to get out of it for the holiday, but she was too curious about what was happening between her and Draco."I'll see you guys when you get back," she said getting up from the table and giving them both hugs. "Have fun, and tell your mum I said hi and thanks for the invitation."  
  
When she left, Hermoine hurried to her Common Room, eager to hear about Draco's father.  
  
For some reason the other Heads didn't go to bed as early as they usually do, so Hermoine suggested talking and studdying in her room. She left and Draco followed her a few minutes later, looking like he was going to the bathroom, which was right by her room door.  
  
Since the drought they had taken in Potions was still in effect, neither of them were the slightest bit nervous about being alone in Hermoine's room.  
  
"So..." Draco started, "You wanted to know about my dad."  
  
"Yeah, if you don't mind talking about it."  
  
He shook his head, "Not at all... What do you wanna know?"  
  
"Um... Why did you decide to turn him in when you did? I mean, you must have known for years what he was. Why wait until last summer to do it?"  
  
"Well... It was only then when he started trying to include me in some of the things he does, but I would have no part in it. Protecting him is one thing, he's my father., but...  
"Anyway, we got into a fight about it. There was... certain people... he wanted me to kill and said that if I didn't do it, he would. And then he'd come after me.  
"I didn't really care if he did though. I can take care of myself alright, but... the people...  
"Anyway I turned him into the Ministry of Magic, and that's basically it."  
  
There was a moment of silence and Hermoine realized that there was no one in the Common Room, so they went out there (the drought was beggining to wear off and it made them nervous)  
  
Once they were seated on the sofa, Hermoine asked the question that was on her mind since near the beggining of his story. "Who were the people he wanted you to kill?"  
  
He didn't say anything at first, just looked at his hands laying in his lap. Then he looked up, and looked straight into her eyes, into her soul. "You... and Weasly."  
  
"What?" Why would Lucious want her and Ron dead? Wouldn't he want Harry dead?  
  
"He knew you two were Potter's best friends." he explained "And that it was you who made him strong." Draco began to fidget. "If he had asked me the first or second year, or maybe even the third, I might have done it."  
  
As unsurprising as it that was, she was still a little shocked to hear him say it.  
  
"But," he continued, "we've both changed since then, and i knew" he brought his hand up to caress the side of her face, "that I could never bring myself to do it... not now... and I couldn't let my father do it either."  
  
"Draco..." she said at a loss for words, and he brought his mouth down on hers, a kiss as gentle and as light as if his lips were the wings of a butterfly.  
  
"Hermoine..." he whispered against her lips. She kissed him back, almost as softly as when he kissed her.  
  
When she pulled back, and opened her eyes, she was amazed by what she saw in his. SHe seen awe, lust, and something she's never seen directed at her. Love.  
  
She felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment. She stood up. "It's getting late, I should get to bed." She walked quickly to her door.  
  
"Hermoine..." She turned. She could see that he was also embarrassed about what just happened. "...Goodnight." She smiled at him and dissapeared behind her door.  
  
She laid on her bed, her fingers touching her muth, and a dreamy expression was on her face. She could still feel his lips on hers. She smile, rolled over, and went to sleep. For once, in quite a while, without the help of the calming drought.  
  
This time when she dreamed, it wasn't the same one she'd been having but couldn't remember, this one was like a collage of memories as well as some stuff mad up by her subconcious,  
  
The first thing she seen was her and Viktor, before they broke up. (It was like she was seeing it from a different body instead of her own.), and she seen how happy she was. It almost brought a tear to her eye when she thought of how he really was.  
  
Then the scene flashed and suddnely she was where she had caught him cheating on her. She couldn't hold the tears in this time, they flowed freely down her face.  
  
There was a series of scenes just flashing by. They were all of the good time she'd been having with Draco lately, including their kiss. There was something she noticed  
  
She was hapier while she was spending time with Draco than she had ever had when she was with Viktor, even though she wasn't even dating him.  
  
When he scene of thier kiss flashed by in her mind, it stopped there, letting it all play out... but something was different... When he pulled away and whispered her name, instead of her kissing him back, he whipered three more words... "I love you"  
  
It hit her, she knew he was going to say that, even while they kissed. That was why she kissed him, she couldn't bear to hear him say it. but now, she was no longer afraid of love.  
  
She jerked awake "Oh my God" Her hand clamped over her mouth. She fell for him, even before the kiss. She knew it. That's why she defended him against Ron.  
  
She glanced at the clock. It was almost 5:30. Breakfast wouldn't be fore almost 2 hours, and she knew she'd never get back to sleep so she went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.  
  
When she came out of the bathroom all dressed, she seen that Draco was also up. "Why are you up so early?" She asked.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question."They both let out a nervous laugh. "I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep. What about you?"  
  
"The same." There was an akward silence. The knew they needed to talk about last night, but neither wanted to be the first to bring it up.  
  
"Listen, about-" They both said at the same time, which caused them to cut off and laugh. "You first." Once again at the same time (more laughter)  
  
"Hermoine, about last night..." This time Malfoy managed to say something with out Hermoine saying something at the same time."  
  
"What about last night?"  
  
He looked at her, a little confused. "Wel... we-uh-kissed, for one thing." She blushed "and we should talk about what we are going to do."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermoine was playing dumb. He knew it. She knew he knew it. But she wanted to know exactly where she stood with him. She didn't want to jump into anything and get hurt like she did before, even though a part of her knew that he wouldn't hurt her. Atleast not that way.  
  
He knew something bad had happened before, he could tell by the way she had acted after she broke up with Viktor, but he didn't know exactly what happened "Well," he said," We can either forget last night even happened... or" he stepped closer to her and took her hands in his, "or we could make it more, build something between us... I prefer the second one."  
  
She looked up into his eyes. She almost expected him to drop it, turn into the Malfoy that hated her and lived to see her suffer instead of this one, who obviously seems to care about her. She smile, tears threatening to come from her eyes and she nodded. "So would I"  
  
She had never seen him happier than when those words passed her lips.He pulled her into a hug and laughed, it was a joyful laugh, not one of the cynical, hateful laughs she had always heard from him before. "You know. I half-expected you to slap, me, call me Ferret, and run."  
  
They both laughed. "Yeah, well..." They sat on the couch, Draco had his arm around her shoulder, talking aobut random things.  
  
Soon they heard a door open and seen Pansy Parkison walk out of her dorm (she's Slytherine's Head Girl) "Draco! What the fuck are you doing with that mudblood?!"  
  
Before Hermoine of Pansy could blink, he had Pansy up against her closed door, holding her by the neck. "Don't you ever, EVER, call her that again."  
  
Her eyes went so wide that Hermoine thought that they might pop out of her head "N-no." she stuttered. "N-n-never." When he let her go she ran out of the Common Room with fear in her eyes. Most likly she was going to the Slytherine Comon Room.  
  
"C'mon." He said, calming down and returning to her side. "We could go to lunch now, the Hall will be open."  
  
She nodded. "Okay" They left the room, hand in hand  
  
((A/N: I was very tempted to end the chapter here, but I decided not to. Lucky you, you get to read more of my story.))  
  
They spent the rest of the week talking and getting to know eachother better. All too soon the break ended and they had to go back to their regular schedule  
  
When Draco and Hermoine reached the Great Hall for breakfast, on the first day of the end of the holiday, he kissed her cheek and left her to go to his own table.  
  
Hermoine sat down at her own table, Harry and Ron were already there. Harry gave her a look that let her know that he had seen what just happened between her and Draco. (it wasn't an angry look, just a 'what the hell was that' look) but it was obvious that Ron didn't see it 'cause he was still chatting happily about Quiddich.  
  
When Harry looked back at Ron, the look was gone. "I'll be right back Ron." He looked at Hermoine. saying without words that he wanted her to follow him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Whether you did or didn't, please click that cute little button in the corner and tell me what you think. If you give ma a cute little review.... I'll give you a shiney new chappie :-) Well, until next time, good-bye. 


	5. Siren's Blessing

Ok one thing I need to mention. I accidentally have Chapter 3 posted for both Chapter 3 and 2. I'll fix this soon, but I only had time to post this cause it was already typed. I have to Re-Type Chapter 2. So if any of you were confused, this was probably why. Pleas Review! HP DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
When Draco and Hermoine reached the Great Hall for breakfast, on the first day of the end of the holiday, he kissed her cheek and left her to go to his own table.  
  
Hermoine sat down at her own table, Harry and Ron were already there. Harry gave her a look that let her know that he had seen what just happened between her and Draco. (it wasn't an angry look, just a 'what the hell was that' look) but it was obvious that Ron didn't see it 'cause he was still chatting happily about Quiddich.  
  
When Harry looked back at Ron, the look was gone. "I'll be right back Ron." He looked at Hermoine, saying without words that he wanted her to follow him.  
  
As she was leaving the Great Hall, she caught Draco's eye and she flashed him a smile as she walked out the door.  
  
She felt Harry grab her arm and she followed him to a deserted part of the hallway. "Ok, was I seeing things or did I just see Draco Malfoy kiss you?" Harry asked. He didn't sound angry (like she thought he would) just surprised.  
  
She blushed and nodded. "He did."  
  
"Why? I know you said he's changed and all but-"  
  
She interrupted him. "Because we're dating."  
  
He just stared at her, not exactly sure of what he just heard, "What?"  
  
She blushed again, "He's my boyfriend."  
  
"Wow..." he said, shacking his head, "I never thought that this would happen."  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief, "So you're not mad?"  
  
"Me? No, just, well, extremely surprised. Ron, on the other hand, will probably be furious. You should tell him. The sooner the better."  
  
She nodded. "You're right... besides, if he accepts it he accepts it, if he don't..."she didn't finish her sentence and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't want to lose Ron as my friend."  
  
Harry hugged her comfortingly, "Don't worry 'Moine, I'm sure Ron won't stop being your friend because of Mal-Draco, especially if he's really changed like you said, and truly cares for you."  
  
"Thanks" she whispered and wiped the tear away. "I think I'll tell him during lunch, or after classes today, I don't want him to make a scene in class."  
  
He nodded. "Sounds good, just make sure you tell him."  
  
They walked back into the Great Hall and finished their breakfast.  
  
((A/N: okies, this was supposed to be the end for chapter 4 but oh well, it's in chapter 5, i hope you all like my story so far and will review. It will make me one happy author))  
  
"Hey," Ron said as they all were leaving, "Don't we have class with Hagrid today?"  
  
"Yep," Hermoine nodded, "And it's a double class too."  
  
Harry seen how happy Hermoine was with the schedule and seen Ron frown."  
  
"Bolloks, we have to sit with the Slytherines for a double period? But we just did that before the break." Ron complained the whole way to Hargrid's hut. They went early so hey could speak with him before everyone got there.  
  
"Mornin' all!" Hagrid said cheerfully as he stepped out of his hut. "Well, you seem to be in good mood 'Moine, what's wrong with you Ron?"  
  
"We have a double class with Slytherin. And we just had double Potions with them right before the break."  
  
"Well, sorry Ron, but that's the way it goes. And don' worry I 'ave a great lesson f'ya today... sirens"  
  
"Sirens?"  
  
"Yeah, why not?"  
  
"Aren't they supposed to be a type of mermaid?" Harry asked  
  
"That led many sailors to their deaths?" add Hermoine  
  
"Yep," Hagrid said "I brought enough fo' ev'ry two students. Ya get ta do a report and you can as' 'em anythn' ya want."  
  
"They aren't dangerous... are they Hagrid?" Ron asked cautiously  
  
"Naw, not a bit." Ron let out a sight of relief. "Ya jus' 'ave ta stun 'em if they're about ta sing. Othe'wise they can take control of you an' make you fall in love with them. Only works fo' the boys though of course," Hagrid said, giving Hermoine a wink. He laughed at Ron's reaction. "Heh heh, jus' kiddin' Ron"  
  
As the class started, Hagrid explained the project to them, with a little more detail and instruction then when he told the trio.  
  
Draco raised his hand "Can we work with anyone we want?"  
  
" 'f course," Hagrid said, a little surprised. Normally Malfoy would take every opportunity to insult him and his lessons. "Get inta pai's. Only two can work together. an' I'll bring out the Sirens.  
  
Ron looked at Hagrid, clearly upset that the three of them couldn't work together, but he didn't say anything.  
  
Hagrid brought out the Sirens all at once, there was about fifteen of them. They looked like 18 year old girls with blue skin with dark blue eyes and hair. "Now don' any 'f ya go insulting 'em. They're 'ere as a favor to me and they won' do you any 'arm." He went by Hermoine and raised his eyebrows when he seen who wanted to work with her. "Now Mr. Malfoy, don' you be makin' 'er do all the work." He turned to Hermoine. "Why'd you agree ta work with 'im fo'?"  
  
"Because..." she said, a pink tint coming to her cheeks, "he's my" she glanced at Draco then back at the ground, "boyfriend" Draco grabbed her hand gently. He didn't know what he expected her to say, but he didn't expect her to tell Hagrid the truth Hermoine seen the amazement and surprise in his eyes and smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Really now? My tha's a surprise," Hagrid laughed. "Didn't see that commin'. Oh, an' yer Siren's name is Imoen." He walked away.  
  
Hermoine let go of Draco's hand and pulled out some parchment and her quill. "So your name is Imoen?" she asked, turning to the Siren.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Where do you and you're kind usually live?"  
  
"On islands in the Mediterranean Sea." Imoen's voice was soft and light. It definatly matched her beauty.  
  
"Near Greece?" Hermoine asked, and was not at all surprised when Imone nodded. Sirens were a part of Greek Mythology.  
  
"Are all Sirens blue?" Draco asked  
  
"Not all" she answered, "Some are a little greed. But all that live in the area I'm from are."  
  
They continued asking Imoen questions and writing down her answers. They were so busy that they didn't realize that class was over.  
  
"Alri't 's time for the sirens to get goin' It's time fo' them to go back home. You were the only class they came fo'. The othe' classes ge' a differen' assignment. "  
  
All the Sirens stood up and went to Hagrid. But before Imoen left, she kissed Draco on the cheek and lightly touched the side of Hermoine's face. She smiled and went with the rest of her kind and disappeared into the Forbidden Forrest.  
  
"Class dismissed" Hagrid said "Hermoine, you and Malfoy come 'ere a sec." They walked over to Hagrid. "You two don' know what jus' 'appened do ya?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermoine asked.  
  
Hagrid chuckled, "Imoen just blessed ya, with th' Sirens' Blessin'. They only do that when they sense true love." Hagrid smiled at them.  
  
Draco put his arm around Hermoine and smiled (one of the things her only started doing more often after spending lots of time with Hermoine) "I didn't need a Siren to tell me what I feel is real."  
  
Whatever doubts Hagrid had about Malfoy were gone. His (hagrid) smile got bigger as he put his large hands on each of their shoulders, "I wish you both the best of luck." He looked directly at Draco and squeezed his shoulder, but not nearly enough to hurt him, and gave him a look that let him know that if he ever hurt Hermoine, he'd be in a world of hurt.  
  
Draco nodded, and gently pulled Hermoine, leading her back to the castle. "I'll see you later Hagrid," she called over her shoulder.  
  
"Bye, an' you two be'ave yerselves" He laughed and went into his hut. 


	6. Ron finds out WHAT HAPPENED TO DRACO!

Ok, Here is my 6th chapter of getting over grudges, sry it took so long, but I kept forgetting my notebook at school.... And it contains the story. Well, here it is, Enjoy. Please forgive me if I spell anything wrong. I don't own HP  
  
Oh, and special thanks to sesshyluver03, Cricket, Lou (I know that you hate HP, but thanks for reading my story), and fireangel-the-HP-fan. You were the only ones who reviewed my last chapter and I wanted to show my appreciation. This chapter is for you guys.  
  
Oh, and Lou, about your concerns about Ron should be suspicious since they always work together, he's kinda in denial, and Hermoine gives him excuses that he would want to hear.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hermoine," Draco said as they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch, "So you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"  
  
She smiled. "I'd love to... oh wait" she slapped her forehead. "I already told Ron I'd go with him. If Harry could go, then I could tell him to go with Ron instead, but he got detention."  
  
"Oh," Draco said, looking at the ground.  
  
"But," Hermoine said and Draco looked at her hopefully, "I could spend a few hours keeping Ron company, then me and you can hang out until we have to go back to the castle."  
  
"Or I could give Ron detention and me and you could spend the whole day together." Hermoine glared at him as he laughed and stomped off in the other direction. "Oh come one," he grabbed her arm. "I was just kidding."  
  
She couldn't help but smile. "I would've tried to talk Ron into letting you come along but there is two problems." He looked at her curiously, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"Well, first of all, he'd be extremely pissed and probably wouldn't talk to me until after we're old and grey. And.... He doesn't know" she said the last part real fast, afraid that Draco would be mad at her for keeping their relationship a secret.  
  
"I actually didn't expect you to. I was kinda surprised when you told Hagrid." He shrugged, "I know all you friends hate me."  
  
"I don't think Hagrid or Harry do, anymore at least."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, he kinda figured out there was something between us us this morning, and... well... he was alright with it."  
  
"Well," he said, still a little surprised, "I guess Potter isn't as dumb as he looks" he smiled at her, showing her that he was just kidding.  
  
"tsk, you Ferret" she pushed him. Feret was no longer an insult, but an affectionate pet name.  
  
He grabbed her around her waist, pulled her to him and kissed her on the mouth. IT wasn't as gentle as before, but it still made her melt. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.  
  
"What the bleedin' Hell?.... Hermoine?!" They pulled apart startled by the sudden noise that broke the silence of the hall.  
  
Hermoine turned to see Ron, who ran up and jerked Hermoine away from Draco. "What did you do to her?! There is no way she'd willingly kiss a bastard like you!"  
  
"Ron!..." Hermoine grabbed his shoulder, trying desperately to pull him away from her boyfriend. He barely noticed her, he just flung his arm back, forcing her into the wall, and grabbed Malfoy by the collar of his robes and punched him in the face.  
  
Malfoy didn't know exactly what to do. Normally he would have hit back and enjoyed the fight, but he couldn't do that now. Ron was one of Hermoine's best friends and it would hurt her if he hurt him.  
  
After the second hit, Malfoy grabbed Ron by the wrists, trying to keep him from hitting him, but Ron just brought his knee up, ramming it into Draco's crotch and causing him to bend over in pain.  
  
Ron then punched Draco in the stomach, causing him to fall to the floor, gasping for air. Ron went up to him and started kicking him  
  
Hermoine couldn't stand it anymore. She tackled Ron with all her strength, sending both of them to the floor. She sat on his chest, pinning him to the floor. "Stop it Ron!"  
  
"Why are you protecting him Hermoine? He's just a snake who wants to get into your pants."  
  
Hermoine slapped him. "He's my boyfriend and you have no right to attck him like that!"  
  
"Boyfriend?! Malfoy can't be your boyfriend! He's Malfoy! the lowest of the low. You hate him!"  
  
What gives you the right to say who I can or who I cannot date? I love him, and if you can't trust my judgment, you can atleast try to accept it." She slapped him again before getting off of him and rushing over to kneel by Draco. She gently touched his shoulder. "Draco, are you alright?"  
  
He grimanced, "I'll be fine," he sat up and winced as pain flared through his ribs.  
  
"I should take you to Madame Pompfry to make sure you didn't break anything." She said, tenderly touching his sides.  
  
He gently took her hand. "They're not broken," he said quietly, "I've broken them before and it hurts a lot more than this. I'm sure they're just bruised."  
  
Hermoine just stared at him before putting her arms around his neck and holding him close to her. "I'm sorry about Ron," she said quietly "Thank you for not hurting him" She pulled away from him just enough to place a kiss on his lips  
  
He smiled, "well, if that's my reward for getting my butt kicked then I should do it more often." She laughed and kissed him again. Then she helped him to his feet and gently touched the side of his face where a bruise was already starting to form.  
  
"are you sure you're alright?"  
  
He took her and in his and held it to his chest. "As long as you're with me I will be." ((A/n: ok.. I know sappy but ok well))  
  
She blushed at his words and stood up on her toes so she could kiss him again.  
  
She walked over to Ron who was still on the ground. "I'll forgive you for what you did this once. Do it again and I'll never speak to you again. This is my life and you have little to no say in what I do with it."  
  
Ron sat up and pulled himself to his feet. "But Hermoine... the old you would never give Malfoy te time of day. Why are you all of a sudden dating him?" Even though all Hermoine heard in his voice curiosity mixed with a little anger and hurt, the furry he fel was like nothing he felt before. He couldn't recall ever being this angry. Not only didhe miss the chance to ask out the girl of his dreams, but he lost her to Malfoy. Malfoy was always better. He had the money, the power, good looks. He had this one chance to be happy and have something he thought Malfoy could never have. How could they do that? He'll pay.  
  
"We all change Ron. None of us are the same as when we first walked through these doors. Not even you."  
  
"Malfoy is. He'll always be that same snobby, arrogant, asshole he was I our first year."  
  
Even though Draco knew Ron had every reason to believe it was true, the words hurt. He stepped behind Hermoine "I know I did a lot of terrible things to you for all these years, and you have no reason to believe it, but.... I've changed... and I'm sorry."  
  
Ton stared at him "...I still don't trust you, but I guess AI'll have to deal with you for no." he stepped in front of him. "But if you hurt her, in any way shape or form... I will kill you. And no one will be able to stop me." With that he turned on his heel and left to find Harry. He'd take his side ad maybe they'll be able to talk some sense into Hermoine.  
  
When he was gone, Hermoine turned to Draco shaking her head. "I knew he'd react someway like that, but I hoped it wouldn't be that bad." She turned away from him "I'm sorry"  
  
Draco slipped his arms around her waist and held her to him comfortingly. "You had no control over what was happening or how he reacted. You have no blame."  
  
She turned around in his embrace so she was facing him. "I could have told him sooner, that way he wouldn't have had it all thrown on him like that." She looked down "And you wouldn't have gotten hurt... So much for Gryfindor courage."  
  
He took her chin in his hand and tilted her head up to look her in the eye. "You are the bravest girl I know, I mean come on, you took on You- Know-Who at Potter's side. How much braver can you get?... and you also have the biggest heart... That's why I love you." Then he smiled. "But then again, your body and looks are good too"  
  
(A/N: I don't' know if he'd actually say Voldemort's name so I just left it like that.))  
  
That got a laugh out of her and she playfully hit his chest (careful to make sure she didn't hit his bruised ribs.) and he pulled her into another body-melting kiss.  
  
The next morning, Draco and Hermoine got up early so they could get to breakfast first so there wouldn't be many people there and they could eat together.  
  
When they finished eating, and more people started coming into the hall, they left. As they were walking around the courtyards, Harry ran up to them "Hermoine, I need to talk to you. Ron is majorly pissed. Harry pulled Hermoine by the arm until they were out of Draco's ear-shot.  
  
~*~*~*~Flashback of Last Night~*~*~*~  
  
Ron burst into the Gryfindor Common Room and seen Harry sitting in the armchair reading some muggle book.  
  
"Harry! You won't believe what Hermoine is doing!"  
  
"Umm... studying for her N.E.W.T.S.?" Which was probably a logical guess.  
  
"No, you'd think she would be, but she's not. She's sucking face with Malfoy!"  
  
Harry knew Ron expected him to have shock written all over his face, but he also knew he couldn't show it.  
  
"Did you not hear me Harry? I said she's –"  
  
"I know what you said." Harry said, "and I expect she would. He IS her boyfriend."  
  
"She told you?! What, was I the only one who didn't know?"  
  
"Ron, she didn't tell me, I-"  
  
"Shove it Harry!" and then he ran out of the Common room and out into the castle. Harry sighed and got up to go after Ron, but by the time he got to the opening of the painting, he couldn't see Ron anywhere. He asked the painting if she seen where he went, but she had been chatting with her friend from a different painting and didn't see him.  
  
~*~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~*~  
  
"Ron seriously said that" Hermoine asked shocked.  
  
Harry nodded. "I've never seen him like this before. And how come you didn't tell him?"  
  
"I was going to, but before I could her ran into me and Draco"  
  
Harry shook his head, "Oh, and you know what else happened today?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Instead of answering, Harry pulled out a copy of the 'Daily Prophet', which was brought for Hermoine, who wasn't there for the owl mail.  
  
Hermoine took the paper from him and gasped. She felt a stab of fear as she read the headline. "Malfoy escapes Askaban 10 guards Left Dead". She clamped her hand over her mouth. "oh my god"  
  
"I know, and I don't think he'll be too thrilled to hear that his son is dating a Muggle-born."  
  
"We have to show this to Draco."  
  
When they went back to where they left Draco (where he said he'd be waiting) he was gone... and his wand was left on the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Even if you didn't please review. 


	7. Someone is a betrayer They all suffer

Hello, Thanks to all of those who review my story, it is greatly appreciated. Sorry for taking so long o update but I've been busy. I'm sorry in advance if I get any of the spell incantations wrong  
  
I don't own HP

-------------

Hermoine ran and picked up Draco's wand. She looked at Harry, fear evident in her eyes. "Harry..." Tears started welling up in her eyes.  
  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. "C'mon, We have to find Dumbledore"  
  
On their way to his office, they ran into Ron, who was running and out of breath. "Thank God. I've been looking all over for you two! You have to come quick!"  
  
"Whoa, Ron, calm down. What are you talking about?"  
  
In response to Harry's question, Ron lifted Marauder's Map. There you could see two dots in the Room of Requirement. The dots were both labeled Malfoy. "I knew something was up so I figured I'd show it to you. I told you he hasn't changed."  
  
"Ron," Harry said, keeping Hermoine from hitting him. "Draco turned his father in, we have to get to him now! Who knows what his father is doing to him."  
  
Ron just stared at them at first, soaking in the new information. "I'm sorry, Hermoine, I didn't trust you judgement. This way, come on!"  
  
They ran to the Room of Requirement. Once there, Ron opened the door and allowed Hermoine and Harry to enter first.  
  
When they entered, they saw Draco chained to the wall and writhing in pain under the Cruciatus Curse. "Draco!" Hermoine turned towards his father and pointed her wand. "Stupefacio!" and a red beam of light shot out towards him.  
  
Lucious dropped his wand from his son, breaking the spell, and yelled "Protego," causing a shield to block Hermoine's attack.  
  
"Hermoine, run! Get out of here!" Draco said struggling against his chains.  
  
"Accio wand" Lucious whispered, causing Hermoine's wand to fly out of her hand and into his.  
  
Harry stepped next to her and raised his wand, about to attack when a voice behind them said "Stupefacio," and the red beam of light hit Harry in the back, sending him to the floor unconscious. Hermoine turned and saw Ron. Standing with his wand pointing to where Harry had been standing.  
  
"Ron?" She asked, completely confused. All he did was smile, but it wasn't the sweet, caring smile she had seen so often for all these year. This one was sinister, and cruel. "Ron, what are you doing?"  
  
"Good job Ron. You got them here."  
  
"I told you they'd follow me." Said Ron. Stepping around Hermoine to stand next to Lucious, but was careful not to turn his eye or his wand away from her.  
  
"For the smartest witch in school she sure is easily fooled." Said Lucious, the amusement evident in his voice. "Mudblood," he addressed Hermoine, "Pick up Potter and chain him next to my idiotic, disowned son." She didn't move, she just stood there, staring at Ron with an anger and hatred that burned greater than the fires of hell. "I advise you to do what I say, or my pathetic excuse for a son will pay." He raised his wand to Draco, ready to do a curse if she didn't move.  
  
Hermoine glanced at Draco before bending down and grabbed Harry by his arm, dragging him to where another set of chains appeared on the wall. She stood Harry up as best she could and shackled him tot he wall. "Why are you doing this Ron?" She asked as he came up to her and chained her between Harry and Draco.  
  
"Because. I'm sick of Malfoy always coming out on top. He has all the money, fame, fortune, everything. I have nothing"  
  
"You had a heart," She whispered, trying her best to keep her tears from falling.  
  
"I wanted yours. But no, Malfoy got that as well." As he stepped away from Hermoine, Lucious stepped up and backhanded him.  
  
"You fool! You could have had it all, money, power, the blessing of the dark lord. You could have ruled by his side. But no, you threw it all away... and for this filthy little Mudblood."  
  
"I threw it away for love." Draco said, staring his father straight in the eye.  
  
Lucious punched Draco's jaw, probably coming very close to breaking it. "You threw it away for pain and death! A Malfoy does not love." With that, he raised his wand. "Cruccio." Draco screamed as an immense pain swept over his body.  
  
Hermoine looked away as he strained against his bonds, writhing in pain, she couldn't bear to see what was happening to him.  
  
The screaming stopped after a few seconds and she turned to see Draco hanging limply against his bonds, gasping for breath. "You bastards." Hermoine said to both Ron and the father of the man she loved.  
  
Lucious raised his wand, ready to do some horrific curse on Hermoine, but Ron gently touched his arm, "Wait, let me have her."  
  
He hesitated a minute before lowering his wand. "Do what you will."  
  
Ron smiled his new, cruel smile and turned to Hermoine. "You are going to willingly have sex with me or Malfoy and Harry will pay."  
  
She glared at him. If looks could kill, he would have died a thousand painful deaths. "I would sooner die than have sex with you!" she spit at him. Ron slapped her then stepped back.  
  
"I warned you..." he said as he lifted his wand and pointed it at Draco, then pulled out Harry's wand and pointed it at Harry. "until you agree, all they will feel is pain... Cruccio!"  
  
The screams she heard from Draco when his father performed the spell was like noting compared to what she heard now from Harry and Draco. Their screams didn't even sound human. "NO! Stop!" she screamed. Ron dropped his arms to his sides, breaking the spell. "I'll do it," she sobbed.  
  
He smiled. He walked over to her, slipping Harry's wand into his pocket, and lifted his wand and spoke the charm that would unlock her bonds.  
  
"H-Hermoine..." Draco said, still gasping for air, "d-don't"  
  
"I can't bear to see him hurt you." She said, gently touching his cheek. Ron yanked her toward him, causing her to abruptly break contact with Draco.  
  
Lucious just watched, clearly amused by what Ron was pulling, he laughed softly to himself, but it didn't escape Hermoine's ears.  
  
Ron pushed Hermoine against a sturdy table that suddenly appeared and pressed his mouth roughly against hers, with almost bruising intensity, obviously not caring about how she felt. And he wondered why she liked Draco instead of him sarcastic  
  
He pulled back when she didn't kiss him back. "Hermoine..." he said dangerously. She turned and looked at Draco, who had tears threatening to fall from his eyes.  
  
"No..." he whispered, and shook his head. Ron raised his wand and pointed it at Draco. Before he could utter the curse, however, Hermoine put her hand on his wrist and put her other one on the pack of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Hermoine looked past Ron at Draco, whose pain was evident in his eyes. He held her gaze for a few seconds, but looked down when he could no longer bear the sight. Tears falling from his eyes.  
  
Close to tears herself, Hermoine closed her eyes and imagined it was Draco she was kissing and opened her mouth as Ron's tongue pushed past her lips. He bent down a little and grabbed her thighs, picked her up and set her on the table.  
  
"Ron... Please..." she whispered as he pulled himself up onto the table and pushed her onto her back. He answered her by grinding his hips into hers. She whimpered, but kissed him back so he wouldn't hurt Draco or Harry..  
  
"You bastard!" Harry shouted, desperately pulling against his bonds. Ron just smiled cruelly and ground into Hermoine again.  
  
Suddenly Ron flipped Hermoine and himself over, causing her to lay sprawled against his chest. He laughed and roughly grabbed the side of her face and brought it down to his in another brutal kiss while his other hand went to her waist, encouraging her to move against him. She complied, grabbing his robes.  
  
While Ron though she was doing it out of passion (yeah right) she was actually looking for Harry's wand. When she found it, she abruptly sat up and pointed the wand at Lucious. "Stupify!" He wasn't prepared for her attack so he fell to the ground.  
  
Hermoine then punched Ron in the face, stood up on the table, and brought her foot up into the air and let it fall to stomp on his crotch. Ron howled in pain and then seemed to pass out.  
  
Hermoine jumped off the table and ran to where Lucious lay. After searching through his robes, she found her wand, but she couldn't find Draco's wand. She slapped her forehead stupidly, of course, it's in Harry's pocket.  
  
((A/N: just to let you know why Harry didn't use that wand to help Hermoine was because the shackles he was in actually attached his wrists to the wall, making them useless.))  
  
She rushed over to Draco and Harry. She quickly said the spell that opened the locks of their bonds. They were free. As soon as Draco was free he threw his arms around Hermoine and held her tightly to him. "Hermoine..." he whispered," I'm sorry"  
  
She pulled away from him enough so she could look into his eyes. "For what?"  
  
"It's because of me that you had to go through this. If I had listened to Snape, Ron wouldn't have snapped and you wouldn't have had to go through any of this."  
  
"Oh, Draco," she tenderly caressed the side of his face. "It was his fault he could deal I... I love you. And even if I had known ahead of time what our being together would do, I would make the same choice. I just want to be with you." She then tip toed and placed a kiss on his lips.  
  
He held her tightly and kissed her back.  
  
Draco heard a slight movement behind him. He quickly grabbed Hermoine's wand. Lucious had recovered and was now on his feet. "Avada Ka-"  
  
"Avada Kedavera!" Draco was faster with the spell. The green light shot out of his wand and hit Lucious. He fell down dead.  
  
Hermoine just stared, barely believing what just happened. Draco killed his father to save her. He turned back to her. "Are you alright?" She nodded and he put his arms around her again.  
  
Harry just watched them from across the room, feeling a mix of different emotions. The scene of Hermoine n Draco's arms sparked a little bit of jealousy and even a little anger. But it also gave him a calm, almost serene feeling.  
  
None of them noticed Ron waking up, getting to his feet, and raising his wand to Draco and Hermoine. "Cruccio"  
  
Hermoine didn't even hear him. All she knew was that all of a sudden she felt pain like she never felt before. Although through her haze of pain she noticed that her screams were accompanied by Draco's.  
  
Soon the pain was gone. She lifted her head and seen Ron with his wand pointed at Harry, who was put in a binding curse.  
  
Ron turned to them. "Stand up, leave the wands n the floor." He knew Harry still had Draco's wand. He stepped a little closer and Draco lunged at him, ready to beat the crap out of him. "Cruccio," Ron said, pointing his wand at him and Draco fell to the floor in convulsions.  
  
After a few seconds he dropped his wand from pointing at Draco and pointed it back at him, breaking the first spell. "Mobilicorbups" he lifted his wand and Draco rose to his feet. When Ron dropped hi arm to his side, Draco's knees buckled and almost fell, but he caught his balance and braced himself against the wall.  
  
Ron pulled a wicked looking dagger from one of the pockets in his robes and set it on the floor. "Pick up the knife," he said, kicking it towards Hermoine. She picked it up. "Now," he said laughing, "Ram it through your boyfriend's heart!" He laughed louder and crueler than before at the look on her face.  
  
When her shock wore off, she gripped the knife in both hands and lunged at Ron. "Imperio!" Ron shouted, pointing his wand at Hermoine, who stopped dead in her tracks and lowered the knife. Ron chuckled. "I know the real you is still there, and can see and feel and hear everything that is going on. So first, I want you to take that knife and ram it into Malfoy's stomach, and then," he stepped close to Hermoine, grabbed her butt and ground into her motionless form. "You and me are going to have a little shag."  
  
On the outside, Hermoine was cal (due to the curse) but on the inside she was screaming in outrage.  
  
Ron seen the look in her eye and laughed, knowing what she must be thinking.  
  
Draco, enraged by what Ron was doing, rushed to grab his wand. Ron pointed his wand at him. "Crucio,"  
  
Hermoine could hear him scream, but she couldn't move from the position she was in. 'damn you Ron! Why are you doing this?! You were supposed to be my friend.' If she could, she would have been in tears.  
Almost as soon as Ron said the words he stopped the curse. Not wanting him to pass out or anything, he wanted him still alive so he could watch him shag his girl.  
  
"Now," he said, turning to Hermoine, "Go, take your knife and stab him in the chest, but make sure It's not the heart or the lungs." He turned to Draco, "Oh, and if you resist in anyway, I'll put the Cruciatus Curse on her, and I won't take it off."  
  
As much as Ron hated Draco, and as unwilling as he was to admit this, he knew Draco would do anything to protect Hermoine, even if it meant going to his death.  
  
Draco did nothing but scowl, what else could he do?  
  
Hermoine had the knife in both hands as she slowly walked over to Draco, her face showing no emotions. You probably couldn't tell by looking at her, but she was mentally battling the curse, trying to fight it so she wouldn't stab one of the few people she allowed herself to love.  
  
She lifted the knife over her head, prepared to plunge it into Draco's chest, when he looked into her eyes and whispered "I love you".  
  
At that point she had already given up, but hearing those words caused her to fight twice as hard as she did before. As the blade came down, Draco closed his eyes and awaited the pain and the death.  
  
Hermoine couldn't quite fight the spell completely away, but she was able to divert the path of the knife as it went down so she stabbed herself instead of Draco.  
  
Draco's eyes shot open as he heard the knife hit flesh and seen the knife protruding from Hermoine's stomach as she fell to the floor.  
  
Before Draco could go to her or rush to the wand, Ron pointed his wand at him. "Cruccio" and Draco fell to the floor as the pain coursed through him.  
  
Hermoine, who was for now free from the curse, reached for the closest wand, "Accio wand" she whispered, her strength starting to leave her. With her last bit of strength, she whispered the spell that would free Harry from his bonds.  
  
As soon as Harry was free, he pulled out Draco's wand from his robes. "Imobalus" he shouted and Ron was petrified, which caused the curse he placed on Draco to end.  
  
The last thing Hermoine seen was Draco and Harry standing over her. There were tears in their eyes and they were saying words she couldn't hear. She reached up to touch the side of Draco's face. "I love you" she said then her world went black.

------------------

Ok that was it. I might post one more chapter... but I kinda like this ending. Let me know what you think/. Please review! It makes me a very happy writer. And when the writer is happy.... The reader gets another chapter. 


	8. the last chapter

Hello again!. If you're still reading this, then I guess I did a prety good job on this fic. This is the LAST and FINAL chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I'll tell you right now that this will prolly be the shortest of all my chapters. Sorry but that's the way it goes. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This one was by far the most fun to write.  
  
I do not own HP.  
  
2 YEARS LATER  
  
"I can't believe Ron is out of the nut house." Draco said, as Harry fixed his tie. "Are you sure he's not going to go all postal again. I mean, what if what happened to Hermoine happens again?" Both Harry and Draco were saddened and depressed at the mention of the incident.  
  
"Don't think about that. Hermoine is happy. Nothing can hurt her now."  
  
Draco nodded, "You're right, but still... you are sure Ron is completely back to normal?"  
  
Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "I'm sure. Oh, and he said he'd be coming by soon."  
  
"What?! He's coming here?! But Harry!"  
  
"Chill Draco! He's still banned from using magic. And I guess I should tell you now before the ceremony so you don't freak when you se him... he's coming to the wedding."  
  
"Harry! I don't' think that's a good idea. He-"  
  
"I know, but he's changed now. He's not all crazy and psychotic anymore."  
  
Draco sighed. "Fine Harry. I guess if you're that confident in him, I guess I have to trust that you know what you're talking about."  
  
"Great." Harry said, throwing his arm around Draco's shoulders. "You really need to relax. Today is supposed to be the happiest day of our lives."  
  
Draco sighed. "You're right. I guess I'm just nervous."  
  
"About the wedding or Ron?"  
  
"Both, but more of Ron than the wedding."  
  
"Don't worry about Ron. If he even LOOKS like he's gong to do anything, I'll have my wand our faster than you can say Quiditch."  
  
They laughed and Harry gave Draco's shoulder a slight squeeze and said with a grin. "I couldn't let anything happen to you. You mean to much to me."  
  
They heard a timid knock on the door.  
  
"They must be ready for us." Harry said, as he reached to open the door.  
  
Draco and Harry stepped back in surprise as they seen it wasn't Longbotom at the door, it was Ron.  
  
"Ron!" Harry said as he went to embrace his old friend. "I didn't expect to see you until during the wedding." He gave him a hug in greeting.  
  
"well..." Ron said nervously, avoiding eye contact with Draco. "I came to apologize for what happened. I truly am sorry, and I wanted to thank you Harry, for visiting e in the hospital and helping me get better. You two have my blessing Draco." He said with a slight smile. "I'd be honored if you'd lem me walk-"  
  
Neville walking in, shouting, "We're ready! Come on! Oh, hey Ron" Then he rushed out of the room.  
  
Draco put his hand on Ron's shoulder. "Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
They exchanged smiles and a handshake. Then they all left to take their places.  
  
Draco and Harry stood at the alter, both were nervous.  
  
"Well, here it goes." Harry said  
  
"The day we've been waiting for," said Draco.  
  
They turned as the organ started to play nad seen Ron leading Hermoine and Cho, the loves of their lives, arm and arm down the aisle.  
  
None of them could be happier.  
  
THE END!  
  
That's all. I hoped you like it. This is one of the stories I had a lot of fun writing. Please review, it makes ma a very happy writter. And even though you won't get anymore chapters for this story, if I feel confident enough, I may write another HP story... maybe with the same pairings, maybe not.. only time (and reviews) will tell. PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
